


Lexmericks

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existence Happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexmericks

**Author's Note:**

> There once was a writer named Karen  
> Who penned this bad poem, so darin'  
> About Clark and Lex,  
> Their snark and subtext,  
> And the stuff they get up to while bare'n.

There once was a Luthor, named Lex  
Who liked to use aliens for sex.  
He explored one named Clark,  
At night, in the dark,  
In the day, he read Oedipus Rex.

A Super guy, christened Clark Kent,  
Could squeeze heavy things til they bent.  
He (lightly) squeezed Lex,  
(Who never was vexed)  
Lex returned all the kisses Clark sent.  



End file.
